kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eclipse Driver
Eclipse Driver (エクリプスドライバー, Ekuripusu Doraibā) is the transformation belt for the Boost Generation Riders and the successor of Genesis Driver. Similar to predecessor driver, however, It utilizes a new variants of Lockseeds known as Boost Lockseeds (ブーストロックシード, Būsuto Rokkushīdo). Functionality Like the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver, to transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Boost Lockseed onto the belt's Drive Bay (ドライブベイ Doraibu Bei) and closes the lock to secure it into the Lock On Arm (ロックオンアーム Rokku On Āmu?). Finally, the user pushes down the Blender Compressor (ブレンダーコンプレッサー, Burendā ''Konpuressā'') juicer in, which rotates and extracts the juice from the Boost Lockseed itself through the Mixer Duct (ミキサーダクト, Mikisā Dakuto) and into the glass-like Kinetic Pod (キネティック, Kinetikku ''Poddo''). Once on the user, the Armor Part materializes the suit and forms the helmet. Afterwards, the Armor Part disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Arms Weapon appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the Armor Part will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. [1] If the wearer of the Sengoku Driver is in danger and has unlocked a Lockseed, the Armor Part will descend quickly to shield the user from harm. Unlike the predecessor Driver, the Eclipse Driver possess the DNA-locked mechanism, whenever someone puts the Driver for the first time, it will locked the belt to that particular user and changing the sounds the belt makes when in use. When the Blender Blade is rotates down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The Squash (スカッシュ Sukasshu?) function can either power up a Rider's Arms Weapon for a finishing attack or allow the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms. *Twice: The Au Lait (オーレ Ōre?) function gives extra power to the Squash function. *Thrice: The Sparking (スパーキング Supākingu?) function can either further enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. Users Notes *Similar to Sengoku Driver, depending on their motif, the Eclipse Driver emits a different style of standby music every time a Lockseed is attached onto the Drive Bay and the lock is secured into the Lock On Arm. It also either announces a different word or emits the sound of a guitar riff every time the Cutting Blade is pressed down. **Einhander: European trumpet music and the words "Come On" (カモン Kamon). **Shirokage: Japanese horagai music and the word "Soiya" (ソイヤ). **Seika: Chinese erhu & gong music and the word "Hai" (ハイー Haī). **:American rock & roll music and a guitar riff. Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page)